Corny Photographs
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 10 years later and Klaus doesn't know what he would do without his little blonde bombshell. *klaroline fluff*


a/n; so i've jumped on the ever-increasing bandwagon of the ship 'klaroline' now i did ship them slightly AU before the show gave them a try and now? i'm shipping them hard! of course I would still put caroline with stefan over klaus any day but there's still something about klaroline that i'm just loving, so i decided to write a little one shot about them :') i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It didn't seem like it had been long at all, but then again time didn't really matter to them. Days could fly past like seconds, weeks like mere hours, months like nothing more than days and years could pass by like weeks. It was insane to think it had been ten years since they had left, ten years since they had jumped out of that town together to rediscover the world arm in arm, with all of time at their disposal. That was one advantage of being immortal, you could discover everything, discover things mere mortals could only dream of, it really was astounding, how much you could see in ten years, how much you could see in what felt like a blink of an eye, it really was astonishing. Neither of them had ever looked back, neither had given their old town much thought at all, and neither one of them regretted leaving.<p>

They had visited Paris first and he remembered it only fondly; climbing to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night, spending an entire week walking around the Louvre, not missing a single painting along the way and standing underneath the Arc De Triumph, kissing as a passing tourist took a corny picture of them, he was originally reluctant but she had managed to persuade him with a bat of her eyelashes and a whisper in his ear. That trip had amazed him. To think they had spent an entire year their, never getting bored with it (though Klaus had to admit the endless clothes shopping had taken its toll, she had always dragged him along even though he insisted one black dress looked the exact same as another to him)

Next they had travelled to England and Klaus had realized how much had changed since his last visit. They stayed in London and it was delightful, she had insisted on doing so many tourists like things, and he simply couldn't say no to her. So he had ridden the London Eye, clutching her at the top as she got scared, he had taken her to the West End, paying for show after show for them to see, he had kissed her on the Westminster Bridge and he had stood under Big Ben hugging her whilst another passing tourist, took another corny picture, though Klaus had to admit this time he had just given in and smiled. London was beautiful and they gave another year away to spend it their, it was too beautiful to rush, and he had to be honest; he had loved every second of it.

After England they had travelled to Australia, Klaus didn't much see the point, but she had insisted that she had been desperate to visit 'Down Under' since she had been a little girl, and who was Klaus to argue? This trip seemed more relaxing than the first two, as they spent endless amounts of time on beaches, just relaxing and reading (Klaus did love this idea, due to the fact he got to see her more than often in bikini, which was really a rather beautiful site) They however did take time to visit Botany Bay, and Sydney Harbour. Klaus dished out more money for them to attend countless Operas, but it had been worth it to watch beautiful music with her head on his shoulder. They had visited Melbourne Aquarium and the Wallman Waterfall, where they (yes you guessed it) had another corny picture taken by another passing tourist, this time Klaus had scooped her into his arms as the water splashed down them, clear smiles etched across their faces. This time they took two years in Australia, because they spent at least one of the two lounging on beaches (they had also skipped across to New Zealand for six months, but she had soon protested, desperate to get back to Sydney for another year)

Next came New York, at first Klaus hadn't wanted to return to America, but she had whined to death, explaining how desperate she was to live in the 'Big Apple' for a little while, so desperate to experience the city she had dreamed of since a teenager, so Klaus with a roll of his eyes had booked the plane tickets within the hour. Manhattan was admittedly beautiful and Klaus loved showing her the town. They walked around Central Park together hand in hand, they saw enough Broadway shows to last a life time and they took hundreds of corny pictures; posing in front of the Alice in Wonderland statue in Central Park, smiling in Times Square and standing on the edge of Brooklyn Bridge, all with huge smile's on their faces, so happy to be discovering the world together. (Of course with New York came more clothes shopping; Klaus had simply given up protesting, even though he insisted he could still not tell one black dress from another) They had spent a year living in New York, occasionally taking road trips across to Chicago and LA, but always returning to their little flat in the centre of Manhattan, their home.

They had visited many places since then; Italy, Greece, Canada and so many more, all for which he held fond memories (and of course hundreds of incredibly corny photographs). They had been all over the world and yet she insisted they still had not seen enough, she wanted to visit every state, she wanted hundreds of passports with hundreds of stamps on them, she wanted to visit every country in the world and Klaus was more than happy to accommodate for her, more than happy to follow her around the world, his hand in hers as they walked down streets of famous cities, his lips brushing hers as they stood outside bars no one had heard of, he was so blissfully happy discovering the entire world with her, and he knew he would be forever more.

It was shocking to think ten years ago he assumed this would be over quickly, he had assumed after a year or so they would part ways and continue with their life's separately, he had honestly though of her as a quick fuck, nothing more but boy was he wrong. He couldn't have been more wrong really, for the guy who often had it so right, he couldn't have been more wrong.

After ten years together, Klaus couldn't stand the thought of loosing his little blonde, his beautiful, funny, crazy, little blonde bombshell. His one and only, his Caroline.

* * *

><p>As always please review &amp; tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
